Stop A Life To Save A Life
by scubarang
Summary: Draco and Blaise are following Ginny and Luna everywhere. What are the two Slytherin up to in the absence of the Golden Trio? Will their nefarious plot come to light? D/G


A/N 1: Shel (superstarsvtn) posted the Save-A-Life Drabble Challenge at the DG Forum on January 25th 2009. This was my entry and I decided I still liked it and decided to post it. Aren't you all the lucky ones? Another bonus - this has not been beta checked, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

STOP A LIFE TO SAVE A LIFE

Ginny couldn't remember the last time she had seen the sun. It seemed to have been years that she had been living in this dark and cold room. She wasn't even sure it could be called a room, she could never find a wall.

She looked above her head at the small yellowish light that hovered, but which never went out and never gave enough light to see more than a meter around her.

When she had first woken in her prison, so long ago, she tried walking around to check our her environment, but soon came to realize that no matter how much she walked, she never came to a wall. She had not come to _anything_ in her entire time here - no walls, no ceiling, no sky, no movement of air, no sound - no signs of life at all.

After some time. Ginny concluded that she was in some type of spelled environment because she was never hungry or thirsty. She would sleep, but mostly just to pass the time as she never really felt tired. She had long ago stopped trying to figure these mysteries out.

She entertained herself - well she called it entertainment, by thinking of her past and her loved ones. The redhead spent hours reliving her days at Hogwarts. She would start with her first ride on the Hogwarts Express and go through the events after that, making sure to gloss over her first year. When she would reach her sixth year she would begin to feel nervous and odd. She thought of how the Golden Trio had gone and left her there while they hunted Horcruxes. She remembered how she would practice in DA with Neville and Luna and how she would spar with the Slytherins in the hallways.

It seemed that Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini had taken it upon themselves to be the personal torturers of Ginny and her friends. Wherever they would go, the Silver Princes were sure to be near by. Luna began to notice something about Blaise, but would only make vague references to Ginny about some creature or other living in his hair or some madness. Ginny never paid much attention to Luna's words in regards to the dark skinned snob; she realised all too late that she should have listened to the Ravenclaw beauty.

***

_It had been a lovely spring day that Ginny and Luna had spent mostly by the lake doing some homework and lazily gossiping and speaking of inconsequential things for a change. They had both been feeling the pressure of the impending war and wanted to feel as if life was normal for a little while. They had a picnic and giggled about boys._

"_Luna! I cannot believe you! Why would you even entertain a thought about Blaise Zabini?" Ginny couldn't hide the disdain in her voice for the nasty snake. "I'll admit the boy is sexy as hell, but he's so prejudiced. And I'm not so sure he isn't a Death Eater, if you ask me. He always looks a little dodgy when he's watching us."_

"_But he can't be all bad Ginny. If he was, the Blingdingers wouldn't try to nest in his hair."_

_Ginny twisted her head quickly around when she heard a sound from behind a nearby tree._

"_Malfoy, you may as well come out, you've given yourself away."_

"_Well Tiger, I've no need to give myself away seeing as how everyone is willing to do what they can to get a piece of me."_

_Ginny rolled her eyes at the tall blond, now standing next to her, and blinked into the sun shining behind him that was reflecting off his bright hair. She noticed Blaise had quietly slipped up behind him and stood to Draco's side, silently looking down at the girls._

"_I told you before Malfoy, don't call me Tiger. And please _don't_ feel free enough to share your delusions about_ _how all the female population is out to be your newest conquest."_

_Ginny had to quickly move to the side as he sat down next to her, invading her personal space. Blaise gracefully drew himself down and sat near Luna._

"_What the hell, Malfoy? Who told you it was okay to sit here? And who the hell told you it was okay to sit so close? I'm being overwhelmed by your cologne, and I don't appreciate it one bit."_

_Ginny could admit to no one, not even Luna, that she didn't appreciate his nearness for one simple reason - she was totally infatuated with Draco Malfoy._

_She had always admired his looks, but ever since he started his campaign this year of following them around, she couldn't stop herself from liking his attention. When she felt his beautiful icy eyes upon her, she wanted to melt. When he purposefully brushed against her in the halls, she wanted to snog the breath out of him. And now with him sitting so near, she didn't know if she could contain herself._

"_Ginny," Luna's dreamy voice broke the subtle tension in the air, "I think the Nargles are after you."_

_Ginny gaped at the girl's statement and looked at Draco. He was staring directly at her so intensely that she quickly looked down. Blaise let out a loud chuckle that seemed to startle everyone. Suddenly they were all laughing and the tension was gone. Ginny looked at Draco from the corner of her eye and saw that he was still looking at her._

"_Mate, just ask her. I'm hungry and if we don't go soon we won't make it on time." _

_Blaise had a voice of smooth silk that seemed to match his entire countenance. He was all grace, exquisite beauty and pure-blood bred manners. He oozed sensuality and confidence. Ginny could understand how Luna would be attracted to him, she just didn't care for his elitist attitude. _

_Ginny wasn't sure why this bothered her so much in Blaise. since nearly all the Slytherins called her blood-traitor. Maybe she had some expectation of him that he might not be like the others since he hadn't been as forward in his condescension until the last year or so. _

_Ginny narrowed her eyes at Blaise but spoke to Draco, "Ask me what?"_

"_We're going to Hogsmeade for dinner and would like you ladies to join us."_

_Ginny was speechless and a bit overwhelmed. What could this mean? She couldn't trust either if them, yet they weren't giving off any vibration of ill natured intent. She looked to Luna and saw the blond reaching in her pocket. Finding what ever she had been searching for, she offered it to Blaise while intoning seriously, "You'll need this soon. Don't take it off for any reason."_

_Ginny had never heard Luna speak so clearly and with such serious intent. Blaise seemed to feel the seriousness of her words and took what appeared to be a tiny vial attached to a leather necklace and placed it over his head._

_This action seemed to decide the situation and the group rose up and headed for the gates to go to Hogsmeade before the weekend leave was over._

~*~

_As dusk settled on the Scottish countryside surrounding Hogsmeade the four exited The Three Broomsticks and turned towards the direction of the castle. The boys took Ginny and Luna to Honeydukes on the way and bought them each a decadent raspberry truffle. _

"_Who's up for the long walk on the Shrieking Shack route?" _

_Ginny had been surprised at how nice it had been taking dinner with the two Slytherin boys but felt a shiver of fear at Blaise's suggestion. Draco handed her the truffle from the bag he carried and she felt a little guilty for not trusting them. "Okay, but let's not take too long, I still have some homework to finish."_

_Luna took a bite of her truffle and looked to Blaise in thanks for the treat._

_The group had just drawn near to the shack when Ginny started to feel drowsy. She realised immediately that the boys had tainted the chocolate when she looked to the side and saw Luna collapsing into Blaise's arms. _

"_Why? I thought you lik-" Ginny's words died off as she stumbled into Draco's waiting arms. _

"_I'm sorry, love." Were the last words she heard that day._

~*~

_Ginny groaned and rolled over feeling like her head had been filled with sand. Her throat was dry and she was in desperate need of a loo. Cracking her eyes open, she saw she was in a dimly lit room that was dusty and smelled like a wet dog._

_A warm hand touched her cheek and she jerked up in fear. Her widened eyes met silver orbs that looked as if all the light in the room was shining in them. The glistening reflection there told a story she wasn't sure she was ready to hear. "Why did you do this Draco?" The words creaked past her dry and cracked lips._

_The blond conjured a glass of water and handed it to her. She looked at it with fear and he sighed. "It's okay Ginny, take it. There's nothing in it." She knew he had no need to drug her now, and drank it eagerly._

_Ginny saw Luna lying on the floor across the room wrapped in Blaise's arms as if they were just taking a nap. They both looked so peaceful that she found herself relaxing just a little. Turning back to Draco, she opened her mouth but he closed it off with a kiss that was heartbreaking in its quest for her acceptance. She moved her arms to push him away, but found them around his neck instead, pulling him fiercely into her. _

_When they pulled apart Ginny knew he had bad news for her. His eyes revealed his apprehension. "It comes to Hogwarts tomorrow." Draco kissed her again before she could ask another question. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you alive. When the war is over I'm coming back for all of you." _

_Ginny thought she felt tears on her cheek as he kissed her but she knew she wasn't crying. The kiss felt like goodbye. Draco held her down as he poured a potion down her throat. Before the world faded she heard him say, "Look for me, I'll be there when it's time."_

_***_

Feeling restless and curious about the images her mind had produced, she decided to walk. Ginny saw what looked like a light in the distance and headed towards it. Today was a day full of surprises, and maybe this was a way out. The light grew too bright to see and Ginny stopped and covered her eyes.

"Hey Tiger, ready to go?" Ginny snapped up her head and the light had been replaced by a halo of platinum surrounding the most lovely, pointy, welcoming face she had ever seen. His eyes begged the question and she threw her arms around him in answer.

Draco kissed her lips until they bruised and she pulled away. He stroked her face with his finger and spoke softly. "The war was coming and I had to put you into stasis for safe keeping. I've kept you, Luna and Blaise in the dungeons of my Italy villa until the war ended. Take my hand, love. Let's go home."

He gave her a tug once her tiny palm was firmly in his warm grip, and she felt like she stumbled out of a thick layer of goo. Opening her warm chocolate eyes to see him standing above her, she heaved a huge breath trying to feel her body again. Crying at the shock of having a consciousness in a physical form again, she tugged him down by the hand she still held firmly.

Ginny turned and saw Luna in bed with Blaise wrapped around her and she held Draco tightly until neither of them could breathe.

"Did Harry win?"

"Now that you're back, love, we all win."

* * *

A/N 2: This is an abridged version of the original prompt.

**Welcome to Shel's Save-A-Life Challenge!**

**Basic outline:** Must contain an event in which Draco or Ginny saves the other from a potentially life-threatening event, this challenge can have humor but is to be written as serious.

**Must haves**: Must contain the line, "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you alive."

**Word Count:** Anywhere between 500-2,000.

**Pairing:** D/G, durh.


End file.
